


Looking

by Liriel117



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liriel117/pseuds/Liriel117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>at 8, Sam had looked up at his brother and been blinded by the halo around his head</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd drabble  
> I don't really like the title but whatever, titles are hard
> 
> now has a second version, chapter two

at 8, Sam had looked up at his brother and been blinded by the halo around his head

at 15, Sam had looked away from his brother, ashamed by the temptation that was his brother

at 18, Sam had looked back at his brother, hoping and failing to see his protector from when he was 8 who would never leave Sammy alone

and at 26, Sam finally is able to look across their motel bed at Dean, and it was like staring into the sun and realizing you can see the stars


	2. Second Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another version I wrote because I don't fully like the first one

When he was eight, he looked up at Dean

And all he could see was a haloed protector, unmarred by imperfections

When he was fourteen, he looked over at Dean

And he could still see his protector, but now the imperfections that he could see only made him more desirable

When he was twenty-one, he couldn't see Dean

And so he could fool his eyes into seeing a halo around Jess  
and ignore that part of him that wanted something different from an angel

And when he was twenty-five, and he'd saved the world with his brother as many times as they'd died

Sammy looked across their messy motel bed at Dean, and he didn't think about angels  
or temptations,  
he just looked  
because he finally could look at Dean, his soulmate

And Sam stopped thinking about angels or demons or temptations because Dean wasn't any one of those things, he was everything


End file.
